Southern Nights I
by thecadencerose
Summary: Living in south east Texas, Belle Reynolds spends her days horseback riding, reading, and writing. One day, she finally meets their mysterious land lord, Mr. Gold, and romance ensues to the displeasure of her over protective older brother, Mal. (Rumbelle. AU. Firefly's Mal Reynolds) Part of a larger series in which I entwine Firefly & OUAT in my own unique modern AU.


**Shout out to my phenomenal beta, JustAnotherLoneWolf.**

**I love all the of the reviews and feedback, you're all amazing people and make my life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Firefly or Once Upon a Time. I do own this plot/storyline. **

**A/N: Firefly and OUAT are my two favorite tv shows. It came to me that it would be AWESOME to have a few characters from each verse meet up in an AU. In this first installment we have Malcolm Reynolds, /Rumpel, and Belle (who is playing the part of Mal's sister). Enjoy :)**

**妹妹 Mei mei (may may) = little sister**

**愚笨的 Yuben de (youben duh) = stupid, foolish; to be stupid**

* * *

**CH.1 - Rent**

"Mr. Reynolds, rent is due."

It was too soon for Mal. With riding season over, the last few weeks at his stable were rough ones, and the never-ending rain made it more difficult, denting income from riding lessons.

"Come now. I don't have all day."

Mal grinned. "Gold, is it that time already? Seems we was just doing this last week."

The glaring man's cane tapped at a slow tempo on the stable's concrete office floor. Though not in a hurry, Mr. Gold abhorred wasted time.

"Malcom, have you seen my helmet? I swore it was already out with my other gear but—" Belle spoke as she walked through the doorway and headfirst into Mr. Gold's back. Upon impact, she squeaked and threw her hands around him, managing to keep them both up right. Yanking out of her arms, Gold whipped around prepared to spit venom but choked on his words. A stunning brunette stood before him, dressed in tan riding pants and skin tight workout tank top.

"Miss Reynolds, I take it?"

She smiled and gave a quick nod. "Yes, I'm so sorry; I thought it was just Mal and I here today, and I've lost track of, well, everything and now I'm blathering. I don't believe we've met, Mister…"

"Gold," he supplied. Her hand was warm in his and she couldn't look away from his warm brown eyes. Mr. Gold was older, if his gray highlights were anything to go by, but his age added a layer of experience and raw confidence that appealed to Belle. Mal's pointed cough broke the spell and they broke apart.

"Mr. Gold, my younger sister Belle. Mei mei, go get your boy saddled. I'll come watch after our business."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gold."

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss Reynolds."

She felt his gaze burning a hold between her shoulder blades as she walked away.

* * *

Back in the office Mr. Gold rounded on Malcolm with a glare and asked, "You're telling me you cannot afford the rent?"

Mal grunted and ran a hand through his hair. He said, "No, I ain't sayin' any such thing. Yúbèn de, Gold. I've lessons this week'll cover what we owe for the month. I could pay now but then I'd have problems with other expenses. Simplest solution is negotiating with you."

Gold looked around the unkempt office. Beetle carcasses lined the baseboards while cobwebs decorated the ceiling and desk lamp. The giant whiteboard on the far wall caught his attention. Belle's name was slotted in the riding schedule for this time next week. The opportunity to speak with her again proved too tempting to overlook.

"You've never missed a payment before, Mal. In honor of our past relationship I'll grant you exactly one week."

Relief flooded through Mal. "Much appreciated."

"Not so fast, dearie. The week has a price."

"That bein'?"

"A favor to be cashed in whenever I choose, for whatever I choose, within reason of course."

"Suppose I ain't got much choice."

"Then we have a deal."

* * *

"Tell me about him," Belle asked from atop Cinnamon.

"Ain't much to tell. Man's got a mean-streak from here to the west side of Texas. Owns more than half of Beaumont and all of Buna." The gleam in her eyes made Mal uneasy. With a very pointed look he added, "And he don't need another reason to dislike me; stay away from the man."

Belle rolled her eyes at his concern.

"Promise me, _Mèi mei_, you'll not truck with Gold."

"How about I promise to stay out of trouble instead."

Mal frowned up at his sister. "That'll do, for now. Now enough squawkin' and lemme see everything you've been working on. Your posting any better?"

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to use italics when these characters speak/think in Chinese. In the Firefly universe Mandarin is threaded throughout their vocabulary and think Mal w/o chinese cursing isn't really Mal. I'll try to remember to put translations/pronunciations at the start or end of each posting so you have a clue as to what is going on. Although I do speak/read/write some Mandarin I'm not perfect. Any translation error is my own; let me know if there are any.**

* * *

**Ch.2 - Lessons**

The following week Mr. Gold arrived right on time. Mal paid him but instead of leaving he walked through the office back door into the stable.

At his back, Mal said, "Something I can help you with? Though our business was settled."

"Yes, you and I are square, Mr. Reynolds. I'm curious about the world you do here. I'd like to see how you're putting my land to use."

"It is a stable." He spoke slow, the way you would to a kindergartner. "There're horses for riding 'n such. We do lessons for them that needs 'em. Look around if it suits you. Don't touch nothin'. I've got to deal with Belle."

Mal left Gold and headed out ot the sand ring where he rested against the white fence line. Mr. Gold ambled outside, squinting into the sun. Then he gasped as the same blinding light illuminated Belle astride a sand colored gelding. To Gold, she was as wild, bright, and untouchable as fire.

"There's a girl, Belle. You look better everday." Mal's voice came out across the yard. A small nod was her only reply. All her concentration was on posting and the diagonal and hand placement and steering her steed. When she trotted closer to Mal's side of the ring she looked up and faltered at seeing Mr. Gold, letting her horse out of the trot. At a walk, Belle circled the arena and halted a few feet from the pair of men at the fence gate.

"Miss Reynolds, you've a great talent." And beauty, he wanted to add, but felt the comment might go amiss with her brother between them.

"You're too kind; I've only been riding for a few months and have much more to learn."

Mal cut in saying, "But she does have a knack for it, he's right. Takes most people double the time to do what you're about on his back. Done for today?"

Belle threw them a smile as she dismounted then walked the remaining distance to Mal and Mr. Gold where she rested crossed arms on top of the fence between her and them.

Still smiling, she said, "I don't know about you but I'm starving. Join me for lunch?"

"Not today; I've some pressing errands to take care of and I'm sure Mr. Gold has better things to do than entertain my kid sister." Mal said it all with a smile and short laugh. He missed the hurt he'd inflected on Belle, but Mr. Gold watched it flicker across her face. Belle left the fence and turned away from them under the guise of petting her horse.

"Actually, I'd be honored to have lunch with you, Miss Reynolds. That is, if you don't mind my picking your brains about horseback riding and the like?"

Belle chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "It will take me a few minutes to put Cinnamon away. Are you sure you don't have anywhere else to be this afternoon?"

"Not at all," he said but could still see the doubt in her eyes. "I'm not in the habit of entertaining kid sisters for the sake of their feelings. And even if I were, I don't see any here."

His words brought back the smile her brother's words chased away with the added bonus of a slight blush in her cheeks. Not sure how to respond, Belle nodded and led Cinnamon back into her stall. It took fifteen minutes to remove the tack and rub down her horse. The whole time a silent Mr. Gold watched from a few feet away.

Her brother's mouth gaped open as he floundered for words that would prevent the two from having an afternoon alone. Mal saw the looks, could feel the under lying tension between them like a taught rope—and they'd known each other for a total of ten minutes. The tender beginnings of romance stretched between them; over his dead body would they take root and grow.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like my Firefly/OUAT Southern AU? Please review :) I'm always open to PMs as well **

**-Cade**


End file.
